Robin's Past and Future
by iLovemyRobins
Summary: The two Robins in Teen Titans and Young Justice are abducted with their teams and have to watch YJ Robin's future as the leader of the Teen Titans and TT Robin's past as a member of the Young Justice Team! What are their reactions going to be? :D BUT FIRST, both teams will need to do a challenge! Please read! For all ages. This is my first fanfic! Please R&R- no flames please!
1. With a Flash and a Bang

**Hi guys, ROBINFAN-TeenTitans here! This is my very first Fanfic, and I hope you like it. Please R &R, no flames please! Thanks.**

* * *

 _Young Justice-_

The Team, except for M'gann, were absorbed in watching a movie on the TV screen, with the occasional mutter from Wally to Artemis that most likely ended with a slap and a kiss.

 _"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming," Dory sang as she pulled Hank the octopus- no, **septopus** , along with her in the tide pool where children were plunging their hands into it._

"Singing that is like singing LEEDLE LEEDLE LEE," Robin grumbled. Zatanna, sitting beside him, ignored the Boy Wonder.

As if on cue, Wally began muttering the words and Rocket glared at him. Artemis gave her boyfriend another slap. "Forgive me?" Wally said, and Artemis rolled her eyes but gave him a small peck on the cheek. Superboy ignored them and continued watching Finding Dory. M'gann was in the kitchen, preparing cookies to place in the oven. The second she put them in the culinary device, she floated over to the rest of her Team to join them in watching the movie.

"The cookies will be done soon!" she announced. Suddenly there was a flash and a bang, and overly dramatic smoke billowed all over the room. Coughing, everyone was jarred out of what they were doing and drew out their weapons.

"What happened?" Kaldur growled. The smoke dissipated quickly and the Team noticed that M'gann was gone. Superboy gasped and clenched his fists, glaring at where M'gann had been just a second before.

"Where is M'gann?" he spat.

"I can do a spell to tell us that," Zatanna offered. She was preparing herself for the magical spell when there was another flash and bang in the room, before thick smoke once again flooded the room.

But no one was there to see it. For the entire team had been taken away as well.

* * *

 _Teen Titans-_

"Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg! The Batmobile lost its wheel, and the Joker got away, HEY!" Beast Boy belted out the altered song to his heart's content.

"Shut up," Robin grumbled as he drank from his mug of coffee. Cyborg was at the stove flipping pancakes as he hummed quietly.

"Dashing through the snow, on a pair of broken skis, o'er the hills we go, crashing through the trees! The snow is turning red, I think I'm almost dead, I woke up in the hospital with stitches in my head, OH!"

"I do not understand," Starfire said, confused. "Why would one crash through trees? Does it not hurt? And why would one ski on a broken pair if it is dangerous?"

"People do stupid things." Raven sipped her herbal tea as she read a spellbook. "And I don't know why," she added when Starfire opened her mouth to ask her another question.

"Mustard on your pancake again, Star?" Cyborg slid a finished pancake onto a clean plate and poured another round of pancake batter onto the pan for the next person.

"Yes, thank you very much." Starfire rose to take the pancake but Beast Boy intervened, sliding between them to confront Cyborg.

"Dude!" he complained to Cyborg. "You used normal milk, didn't you?"

"Yes, it tastes better that way." Cyborg glared at him. "We already discussed this, tiny lil' grass stain."

"Do you have a heart, big metal man? Use soy milk!" Beast Boy whined. "It's better for animals who DIE for human meat-eaters, _plus_ soy milk tastes good."

"Then go drink it," Robin snapped, slamming down his mug of coffee as he couldn't take the pointless and much-repeated argument anymore. Brown liquid splashed onto the table, resulting in small puddles of coffee everywhere. Frowning, Raven whispered her three famous words and the coffee disappeared. Then Raven went back to ignoring the other Titans and continued reading her very interesting book about magic.

"Friends, do not fight!" Starfire pleaded. Robin turned to her, most likely to apologize, when there was a flash and bang in the room. Smoke spread around the room, and the Titans exclaimed in surprise and confusion as they stumbled in the gray haze. When it cleared a few seconds later, everyone was horrified to find that their Tamaran teammate was missing.

"Star? Star! Starfire!" Robin spun around, trying to locate his crush but failing to. "I'll get to the bottom of this," he vowed before he and everyone else also disappeared in the same manner.

* * *

 **I tried my best, I hope you readers liked it! Please R &R, no flames please. Tell me what you think about it so far, I love writing stories and stuff but I'm afraid that I'm not good enough! I need all kinds of help available to help me improve my writing skills. Thanks, guys! :)**


	2. A Plain Chamber- and a TV!

**Okay, this chapter came fairly quickly; the same day the first chapter came out! Please R &R, no flames please!**

* * *

 _Young Justice-_

"What is this place?" Wally voiced what everybody was thinking as they explored the small room they were stuck in. Robin frowned at the wall and punched at it suddenly, but it didn't leave a dent. Superboy then tried, and when the wall was left unmarred even by the clone of the mighty Superman, everybody began to freak out. Plus, not only were they in an inescapable room, but their weapons were gone too! But at least they found M'gann, who was overjoyed to see them.

"EKAT SU TUO FO EREH," Zatanna chanted in an effort to get them out of the room. Everyone waited, but nothing happened.

"Wait!" Robin ran up to the lone desk in the center of the room that nobody had noticed before. On it was a small slip of paper, and Robin read it to himself. "Guys? Apparently, whoever plopped us in here left some kind of note."

"What?" Artemis went to Robin's side, who angled the note slightly to her as the archer read it herself.

"So? What does it say?" Superboy demanded. Kaldur took the paper from Robin and began to read it out loud.

 _"Hello! ROBINFAN-TeenTitans here!-"_ at that everybody stared at Robin, who shrugged and mouthed 'stalker' at them- _"I will be exposing you to Robin's future! He forms the Teen Titans later, and I am UBER obsessed with him, and ohmygod he is like my favorite hero! Besides Raven."_

"Who the heck is Raven?" Wally scratched his neck. Kaldur shrugged and continued reading.

 _"However, you will all forget what happened when I let you guys outta here. Can't have you guys changing his future, huh? Ugh, I'd have so much explaining to do to the Network… Anyhoo, you guys must first complete this list to find the password to the TV that will appear-"_ at that everybody looked up to suddenly find a huge flatscreen TV covering an entire wall of the room- _"or you won't be able to watch it and I'll have to kick you guys out. Good luck! Here are the hints for the password:_

 _ **1\. What comes first, the chicken or the egg?**_

 _ **2\. What stands on four feet in the morning, two feet in the afternoon, and then three feet at dusk and night?**_

 _ **3\. A cowboy rode into town on Friday. He stayed in town for three days and rode out on Friday. How is this possible?**_

 _ **4\. What gets wetter the more it dries?**_

 _ **5\. When you look for something, why is always in the last place you look?**_

 _ **6\. 'Railroad crossing- watch out for cars!' How do you spell that without any 'r's?**_

 _ **7\. What is Robin's secret identity?**_ _-"_

"I have to tell them my secret identity!?" Robin wailed in exaggerated horror and disbelief.

 _"-And yes, Robin, you have to tell them your secret identity. And you have to take off your mask when you do it. They won't remember, anyways. And credits to_ _ **Frugalfun4boys**_ _website for the awesome hints. So, as you continue solving these clues and riddles in numerical order, the 7-digit alphanumeric password will slowly appear on the floor in front of the TV- one alphanumeric digit for each clue/riddle that you solve. In the end, you will enter the characters in the order they are in onto the TV using the TV remote that will automatically appear along with chairs and snacks for each of you and then you may all commence in watching Robin's future. Once again, good luck, and goodbye for now!"_ Kaldur finished and stared at his team while Robin scowled. So much work just to watch his future. Then the paper in the Atlantean's hand seemed to grow a centimeter longer. Kaldur looked back at the paper and read the newly-added line out loud. _"Well, Robin, this should be fairly easy to you as you were trained to be an expert detective by Batman, were you not? You should be able to solve these in just ten or so minutes."_

Wally shuddered. "Creepy." The others nodded in agreement.

"So." Superboy took the paper and read number one out loud again. "Let's start while the day is still young, then."

* * *

 _Teen Titans-_

The Titans blinked at the plain-looking room they were transported to. Raven experimented with an "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" to try and make a portal to get them out of the place but it didn't work. Starfire threw a pulsating green starbolt at the wall next to her, but the material simply absorbed the ball of energy like a sponge in water- _and_ it didn't even leave a mark.

"What the heck is this place?" Cyborg grumbled, powering up his sonic cannon. He was about to blast a wall into crumbs, his weapon powering up with blue light, when Beast Boy stopped him.

"Guys, I found something!" the green changeling exclaimed, scrambling like an animal to a tiny table that no one had noticed before. Raven frowned. She could have sworn that it hadn't been there before. Beast Boy snatched up the piece of paper that was on the table and began to read it out loud.

" _Hello, Teen Titans! ROBINFAN-TeenTitans here!_ Woah, Robin, you know this person who just randomly abducted us and put us here?" Beast Boy asked. Robin frowned and shook his head.

"No," he replied. "Now keep going." Beast Boy nodded at his leader and continued.

" _I am a HUGE fan of Robin, and wow you guys sure are lucky to know him- AND you guys like do all the awesome stuff with him. And I also ship RobStar!"_

"What is this RobStar?" Starfire asked Robin, who had turned red in realization and embarrassment.

" _And RobStar is when Robin is paired up with Starfire as in a couple,"_ Beast Boy read.

Now Starfire turned red, too, and she floated higher in the air because of her strong emotions.

" _So, I brought you here to watch Robin's past-"_ everybody turned at the sound of a horrified gasp and saw Robin standing awfully stiffly, pale and the whites of his mask widened in surprise- " _when he was part of a Team called Young Justice. And for him, a fair trigger warning: I will also show the reason of his parents' deaths. I'm sorry, but Robin, you gotta tell your team about your identity and stuff any time now, and plus they won't even remember it once I let you guys free."_ Beast Boy stopped and began whining. "Aww, we won't remember anything?"

Now Robin was shaking, his head in his hands. Starfire was looking sadly at him and pat his back, not knowing why he was doing that but wanting to comfort him anyways. Raven was staring at Robin and was slowly processing and making sense of what the note had said. _The reason of his parents' death?_ Wow. That was harsh. And without his consent… Wait! How did this ROBINFAN-TeenTitans person know about it? And how did she capture the moment to show them?

Beast Boy, seeing that everyone was ignoring him except for Cyborg who was looking stunned and was blankly staring at him, decided to read on. " _You guys are famous on the internet. The minute I just type 'Robin' into the Google search engine box, and then I see a bunch of info and images about you. Very famous, again. So going on. You guys will only be able to watch his past on that awesome flat screen TV in front of you guys-"_ the Titans looked up to find the newest flat screen TV available in stores covering an entire wall in front of them- " _if you put in the password. And the password will be given to you eventually, as you keep solving and answering hints to find the unknown (except for me; I know) 7-digit alphanumeric password to put into the TV using that TV remote."_ A TV remote suddenly appeared, as well as chairs for the Titans. " _Here are the hint thingies you have to solve:_

 _ **1\. What comes first, the chicken or the egg?**_

 _ **2\. What stands on four feet in the morning, two feet in the afternoon, and then three feet at dusk and night?**_

 _ **3\. A cowboy rode into town on Friday. He stayed in town for three days and rode out on Friday. How is this possible?**_

 _ **4\. What gets wetter the more it dries?**_

 _ **5\. When you look for something, why is always in the last place you look?**_

 _ **6\. 'Railroad crossing- watch out for cars!' How do you spell that without any 'r's?**_

 _ **7\. What is Robin's secret identity?-"**_

"Huh," Cyborg said, now back in reality and released from his dream-like state.

 _"Credits to the_ ** _Frugalfun4boys_** _website for the incredible plethora of hints like these! Good luck, Titans, and goodbye!"_ Beast Boy flipped the note around to see if there was more on the back since he had reached the end of the paper, but found nothing.

"Even though I really don't want to do this, I guess I will do it." Robin snatched the piece of paper and glared at the other Titans, who did not move. "Well? Are you guys going to help or not?"

* * *

 **Did you guys like it? I hope so! Chapter three coming soon! And can anybody answer the 7 question/riddle things? Guess I can't stop you from searching it up on Google, but if you are the first to get it right I may send you a cookie! (::) Or I may forget, sorry. :(**


	3. AN: Death

**Sorry guys, won't be able to update for a while at least because my grandfather just died and my entire family is crying. I'll update as soon as I can but it might not be soon. Goodbye.**


	4. One and Two Completed

**Hi guys. So, I'm not dead, I just didn't update for a week. Sorry guys! I needed to get over my grandfather's death and then I then had a writer's block on this story so I began another one that was fresh in my mind. So, now I'm back, and on with the story! :D**

 **And thank you to** _Guestz_ **and** _PsDuruyX_ **for reviewing! I am grateful for your comments and even if I don't know you and have never laid eyes on you, you guys are so sweet! :'D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans** _ **or**_ **Young Justice, I'm so sad.**

* * *

 _Young Justice-_

"Okay, so number one is the chicken or egg question," Wally mused.

"Didn't our language arts teacher ask us that a few weeks ago?" Artemis wondered aloud. "Because I _know_ that I've heard the answer to this one before."

"Huh… and I don't suppose that my magic is allowed." Zatanna frowned but thought hard anyways. "I bet this is the kind of riddle that when we're trying to solve it, it seems impossible and we are ready to give up - but when we learn the answer, we see that it's actually really simple and that we were overthinking it. And then we think that we are dumb."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Robin said brightly. "I remember this one riddle that made me go into advanced calculus trying to solve it. And when I still couldn't solve it and the person told me the answer, I realized that I could've just switched one word into its homophone and then subtract two."

"This isn't helping," Superboy said.

"Oh!" M'gann's happy shout caused her Team to turn to her in one quick movement. "I just remembered! It's like that question in a Harry Potter book - I think the Deathly Hallows? - that the knocker of Ravenclaw asked Luna and Harry when they sneaked into Hogwarts through Dumbledore's brother's pub in Hogsmeade! You know, like the password you have to give at the dorm entrances to enter, and for Ravenclaw you had to answer a question? For that one, when Luna brought Harry to her dorm and the question was asked, it was this: _Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?_ "

"You're a genius, M'gann!" Rocket cried. "How do you know this?"

"I read Harry Potter when I came to Earth." M'gann blushed. "It was to help me understand the planet better. Although it didn't really work."

"With wizards and witches?" Wally wondered. M'gann nodded. "Oh."

"Wait, so what was the answer, M'gann?" Artemis asked. M'gann slapped her forehead.

"Oh, right! Hello, Megan!" she exclaimed. "Luna answered that it was a circle with no beginning, so none of the two really came first. Or around those lines, at least."

"Brilliant." Robin looked up at the ceiling above. "Um… what's-your-name, is that right?"

Nothing happened for a few seconds.

"Uh, you look like you're talking to God," Wally said. Everyone scowled at him and he cowered slightly under his Team's glares.

"Oh wait, look at this!" Artemis pointed to something on the floor in front of the television. The others crowded around to see what Artemis saw.

"It's a number 7. A very fancy one," Kaldur said. "Which means… this is the first digit of the password. We got the first riddle right!"

"Up high, M'gann," Robin said jubilantly, and he high-fived the Martian firmly.

"Yes, and onto the next riddle!" Zatanna took the piece of paper from Superboy who was frowning and read number two out loud. " _What stands on four feet in the morning, two feet in the afternoon, and then three feet at dusk and night?"_

"Oh, well that's easy," Artemis and Superboy said at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise and then chuckled lightly. Artemis then nodded to the clone, allowing him to speak.

"While M'gann read Harry Potter, I was studying myths. Both Greek and Roman," Superboy explained. "Then there was this story where there was this Sphinx and this guy Oedipus."

"Oh, is that the story where Sphinx asks all the travelers heading to the city of Thebes this one riddle and when they failed to give the right answer, she ate them?" Kaldur asked for clarification.

"But then Oedipus answered her correctly so the Sphinx killed herself?" Wally added.

"Yes," Artemis said for Superboy. Rocket nodded thoughtfully.

"And the answer was… a human!" Everyone murmured in agreement and then stared hard at the floor next to the number 7 to see if they were correct. When nothing happened, they went back to discussing the riddle.

"But I'm positive it's right!" Robin protested. There could possibly be no other answer!

"Unless… they want us to go deeper? Like, what animal us humans evolved from?" Wally suggested as the thought crossed his mind. "Which means… _monkeys_."

"I hate monkeys," Superboy mumbled.

"Plus, monkeys don't walk on all four feet only when they're babies and then suddenly on two feet for all of their middle years and then only on three when they're old," Artemis pointed out. "And, monkeys would always lose their balance when they are about ninety years old in human years and they are hobbling about on only three feet." Then M'gann suddenly called them over to where she stood at the small table where Robin had found the first note.

"Another note!" M'gann exclaimed, and she began to read to her Team. " _Hi, Young Justice! Sorry, for a minute my controls didn't work and it nearly short-circuited on me. But I got it under control! So yeah. Anyhoo, you guys did get that one right! Dunno why I put that one, that was easy. But come what may, I bet you guys will always get through it. So yeah, bye!"_

"Okay!" Zatanna said. "So, we got that one right-" she then peered at the area where the 7 had shown up on the floor and saw the next digit to the password- "and the next character is _**A**_."

"And now the next one." Robin held up the first note importantly and read it to his Team.

* * *

 _Teen Titans-_

" _Which came first, the chicken or the egg?"_ Robin read out loud.

"It's a nonstopping circle with no beginning or end. And don't ask me why I know that," Raven said monotonously.

"Ooookay," Beast Boy said. "But can we at least ask about your sources?" He gave her puppy dog eyes, morphed into an actual puppy (although green), and began to circle Raven closely.

"No," Raven snapped irritably. Beast Boy changed back into a human, frowned, and opened his mouth to say something.

But then the green teen was interrupted. "Ah," Cyborg cut in. The others stared at him curiously.

"You discovered something important or helpful to us, friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked hopefully. But instead of answering the Tamaranean, Cyborg screwed up his face into a funny (but weird)-looking facial expression, his forehead and nose wrinkled while a metal hand slightly covered his mouth.

"Cyborg?" Robin asked worriedly and with uncertainty.

"Ah," Cyborg said more urgently. His face got even more crazily twisted. "Ah!"

Then Beast Boy belatedly realized what was happening and yelled, "Gesundheit!" as Cyborg suddenly gave a thunderous sneeze that seemed to shake the room after a last "Ah" and then "Choo".

Starfire blinked in surprise, her hair slightly ruffled from the force of Cyborg's sneeze. "Bless you, friend Cyborg." Robin only stared at Cyborg with the whites of his mask wide, and Raven's hood had fallen to her shoulders, her cloak strewn out behind her arms instead of being wrapped around her.

Cyborg blushed. "Sorry, guys. I tried to keep it in, but as you can see, I failed."

Robin and Raven quickly found their bearings again and Robin weakly smiled at Cyborg. "Yeah, bless you, Cyborg."

Raven only huffed and wrapped her cloak around her again, although she left her hood down. "Seriously, Beast Boy? 'Gesundheit'? Since when have you ever said that?"

Beast Boy gave a lopsided grin and replied, "Since just now!"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Just asterous," he said. Then his mask widened again and he covered his mouth with a gloved hand. "Where did _that_ come from?"

The other Titans looked at him oddly. Starfire finally broke the silence by timidly asking, "Um, friend Robin, is this… 'asterous'… a word?"

"No, but the first part, 'aster', _is_ a word. It's actually a flower," Raven said to Starfire. "Other than that, 'asterous' is definitely not a word, either a slang or a vocabulary word."

Robin looked at his friends sheepishly. "Well, I haven't said that word - and many others - since Young Justice. And as you can tell, it just slipped out. So stay whelmed, guys." Then he groaned.

"You just did it again, didn't you," Cyborg said, and Robin thinly smiled at him. "What is the meaning of 'whelmed'? Never mind, I don't wanna know. So who besides us knows about your butchered words?"

"My Team, who was Zatanna- " he then blushed at the thought of the girl, which made Starfire narrow her eyes, suspicious- "Kaldur, Superboy, Miss Martian, Rocket, Artemis, Speedy, and Kid Flash. Not to mention the Justice League."

"Kid Flash and Speedy know about this?" Beast Boy demanded. "Come on, you know us better than you know them!"

"That's not true," Robin replied. "Kid Flash and Speedy - when he was Red Arrow - and I have been buddies long before I came to Jump City. We were also in the Young Justice Team, although Speedy wasn't usually with us."

"Oh." Beast Boy paused. "I take back what I said." Suddenly Robin's cold, calm, and closed demeanour was back and he looked at the plain, white floor in front of the TV screen.

"Huh… if Raven was right about the circle of the chicken and the egg having no beginning or end, then there should be… " Then he spot it. "Ah, yes. The first digit of the password is 7."

All the Titans looked over that the floor where Robin had found the number 7 and they nodded in agreement. "Next question," Robin said. He looked back at the note. " _What stands on four feet in the morning, two feet in the afternoon, and then three feet at dusk and night?"_

"Remember the Sphinx story slash myth thingie, guys?" Cyborg asked.

"No," Starfire answered honestly. "What is this… Sphinx? I know of the Sphynx _cat_ , but what is the Sphinx?"

Cyborg told the alien princess the entire myth and soon everyone knew what the answer to the second riddle was. "So the answer's humans," Beast Boy concluded. They all glanced down at the floor next to the 7 but nothing was there. "What? No, it _is_ humans!"

"Perhaps the species before the human evolution?" Cyborg proposed.

"So… monkeys." Raven rolled her eyes.

"I know someone who hates monkeys!" Robin said quite brightly, but when his friends sent him confused looks, he said nothing and went back to thinking.

"Um… Anyways, guys, monkeys don't go on all four feet only when they are babies. Surely you know that. But then they don't stand on only two feet when they're middle aged! Or on only three feet when they're elderly. They wouldn't even balance right," Raven snapped.

"Friends, I found a note!" Starfire held up a piece of paper that she had found on the table. She began to read it out loud. " _Sorry guys, this is ROBINFAN-TeenTitans and the controls shorted out on me. You got it right, no worries! Well, I'm not surprised because honestly, that one was easy. Goodbye, and good luck on the rest!"_

"So the next character for the password is _**A**_ ," Robin said, finding the letter next to the 7. "And on to the next riddle!" He waved the note and read it out loud.

* * *

 **Haha… I typed the last part in history class, only a few more weeks of school! Bye. :D**


	5. Oh Yeah, Friday's a Name!

**Ah, sorry guys. I haven't updated in a really long time, I spent my time reading some very nice Fanfictions you guys made. And now I'm in language arts class, but I finished my** _ **Outsiders**_ **essay about whether Johnny Cade should be innocent or guilty for killing Bob. Haha. Well, now I have nothing else to do, so I decided to continue this story. Hope you enjoy! XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't think I'll ever own Teen Titans or Young Justice, but if I get the chance, hey why not? :3**

* * *

 _Young Justice-_

"A cowboy rode into town on Friday. He stayed in town for three days and rode out on Friday. How is this possible?" Robin read. He looked up, excited. "Ooh! I know I heard this one before! On Google+, I think, where someone posted it and everybody tried guessing because the prize for if you were the first person who did guess the answer right was two tickets to Coachella. And I won! So Batman and I went."

"Lucky," Wally muttered. "I don't have a personal Google account other than my school one."

"So you know the answer?" Artemis pressed Robin. Robin frowned and chuckled nervously.

"Well, you see… I don't remember, because it was a few years ago…" he mumbled.

"But you remember that you got Coachella tickets from it?"

Robin scowled and was about to answer when suddenly there was darkness that covered the Team's eyes. "What the heck?" the Boy Wonder yelled instead, his eyes rapidly blinking under his mask. "This is so not asterous!"

"Stop slaughtering the English language!" A voice came from his left. Wally. Of course. Then the darkness lifted and everybody could see again.

"We are all here. But what has happened?" Kaldur asked after quickly glancing around to see if any of the Team had disappeared. None did.

"Whoa, where am I?" Everybody whirled around at the question and gave gasps of surprise when their eyes landed on Red Arrow. His found them in turn, and they widened, taken aback.

"Roy, my bro!" Wally ran to Spee - sorry, _Red Arrow's_ side in a flash **(hehe…)**. "What are you doing here?"

Artemis rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Obviously the ROBINFAN-TeenTitans person brought him here… How else?" Wally flushed a deep red but turned to hug Red Arrow, who looked confused. "Oh wait… a note." She reached for the paper, but Connor got ahold of it first.

" _Sorry, my name isn't ROBINFAN-TeenTitans anymore. It's iLovemyRobins now,"_ Connor read. "Robins? With a 's'? There's more than one Robin?"

"Eh. Hey, Roy! Don't forget about me!" Robin leaped over and threw his arms around the other two, although his arms weren't long enough and instead they only reached halfway across on both sides.

"Why are they hugging?" M'gann asked Artemis, who shook her head in reply.

"They're having a bromo, I guess."

"What is a bromo? Is it like… a group hug for only the 'bros'?"

"No, it's kind of like a moment you have as bros, and right now they're having one where they all hug in welcome." Artemis inwardly snorted as she watched the boys hug each other. Finally she couldn't take watching more cuddling. "Okay," she snapped. "Are we going to do this all day? Or are we going to complete this stupid riddle thing so that we can watch Robin's future? I can't wait to see what happens… hehe."

All three boys broke apart. "Uh, sorry. But, tell me what happened?" Red Arrow said. The Team explained to him, and he slowly nodded in understanding.

"So, we are solving _riddles_ just so we can watch Robin's future," he repeated when they were finished.

"Yeah." Wally nodded enthusiastically. He speeded over to the note and showed it to Roy.

" _A cowboy rode into town on Friday. He stayed in town for three days and rode out on Friday. How is this possible?_ " Red Arrow read aloud. He frowned. "Friday? As in, the day of the week? Isn't that also a name?"

Robin, slightly disappointed that Roy thought of that first, suddenly grasped onto an idea of some sort of answer. "A name! And a cowboy, riding on _Friday…_ " He snapped his fingers excitedly and a teeny bit upset that he hadn't thought of it earlier. "A horse! The horse that the cowboy was riding on; it's name is Friday! That's how it's possible! Because it's not like he changed his horse's name to Monday after three days of rest in the same town each day."

"Ah," Aqualad said. "Do we all agree that this answer is correct?"

"Aye," was heard from all over the plain room.

"What would we do without you, Speedy!" Wally yelled dramatically, launching himself at Red Arrow for another hug. "We would have probably died in a very food-less room!"

"My name's Red Arrow," Roy snapped. "And no food? What're you talking about, are you blind? There's Carl's Jr. cheeseburgers and some Starbucks drinks behind you."

"WHAT?!" Everybody whirled around to see the mentioned food on a solitary folding table. There were different kinds of burgers and Starbucks drinks just like Roy had mentioned, and there were even some fries and chips.

"I call the Western Bacon Cheeseburger!" Robin shouted, leapfrogging over Red Arrow to grab a rather large burger packaged in black-and-white paper with the Carl's Jr. logo on it. **(This is actually my favorite burger. :D *drools*)** He opened it and breathed in the heavenly scent of BBQ sauce and more. "I love these things."

"I want all the Super Stars with cheese!" Wally screamed next, and soon the entire Team and Red Arrow were grabbing burgers and drinks.

"This is the perfect lunch ever," Artemis sighed happily, looking at her Teriyaki burger with a Green Tea Crème Frappuccino® Blended Crème. **(Btw, obviously, I do** _ **not**_ **own Carl's Jr. or Starbucks, which is a shame, 'cuz COFFEE! BURGERS! HAPPINESS! I also had to google these places' menus because I wasn't completely sure of the food items' names. Lol.)** It was seldom that she had such luxurious foods - besides at the Cave - with the limited amount of money that she and her mom had. She'd learned to enjoy it whenever she could.

"Yes, this is delicious!" M'gann agreed as she sipped her own Double Chocolaty Chip Crème Frappuccino® Blended Crème. She clutched a Grilled Steak Burrito and was blissfully staring at it with anticipation glistening in her amber eyes.

Robin smirked at them around his Midnight Mint Mocha Frappuccino® Blended Crème. **(This is my most FAVORITE Starbucks drink ever… u)** Wally just ignored them all as he devoured his seventh Super Star, and three empty cups that once held Caramel Cocoa Cluster Frappuccino® Blended Coffees were carelessly rolling around his feet; which he ignored.

It was only ten minutes later when they were almost done with their food that Kid Flash noticed a note beneath his ever-growing collection of Starbucks beverage cups, which had grown to a pile of around twelve cups. "There's a note!" He plunged his hand into the messy pile and pulled out the slip of paper that was still somehow miraculously clean. Wally skimmed the notes at a speedster's pace and then reported, "We got the question right, and the meal was our ' _reward of some kind because I don't know what else to give a hungry speedster and his Team'_." Wally made air quotes to accompany his last words with one hand as he quoted directly from the note.

"These riddles are kinda easy compared to the ones the Riddler gives Bats and I," Robin admitted as he dutifully stuffed his burger wrap into his Starbucks cup to throw it away as one item. "The Riddler gives _really_ hard riddles, but I'm used to them now."

"I wonder what your future will be like," Red Arrow wondered out loud, peering closely at Robin through the lenses of his domino mask.

"Yeah, like will you pull a Red Arrow or something?" Wally asked seriously, although he shot a playful look at Roy.

"You little!" Roy jumped onto Wally in a harsh tackle and the Team laughed as the two redheads began wrestling on the ground, the older boy obviously winning against the younger.

But Robin was not really paying attention. _But will I really?_ Robin thought to himself. _Is Wally right? Will I actually ditch them like Red Arrow did with us?_

(He had no idea how right Wally was, even though the ginger was unaware of it.)

Behind the teen vigilantes, a glowing _**W**_ burned itself into the floor next to the _**7**_ and _**A**_.

* * *

 **(So I realized that I made Aqualad kind of OOC. I've made him more formal now.)**

* * *

 _Teen Titans-_

"A cowboy riding into town on Friday…" Robin said slowly.

"Friday? Do you know what _that_ reminds me of?" Beast Boy said excitedly. But when the Titans looked at him with hope that he'd gotten an answer, he burst into song. "TODAY IS FRIDAY, FRIDAY, FRIDAY - "

Suddenly a clawed hand formed with dark magic wound itself around Beast Boy's face to cover his mouth. "Shut up," Raven growled.

"Such a killjoy," Beast Boy muttered as the black energy swept back towards Raven.

"So who has the real idea of an answer?" Starfire asked the others.

"I feel like I should know this, and it's at the tip of my tongue. But I just can't find myself saying it. Ugh, I _hate_ that feeling." Cyborg groaned into the metal crook of his arm.

"I could read your mind," Raven offered to him monotonously yet seriously, "And find the answer to the riddle."

"Yeah, could she?" Robin stared into Cyborg's eyes - the one real one and the other a bionic red - with a small air of pleading around him. Cyborg could almost see the puppy dog eyes the younger teen was probably giving him behind the mask, which was totally out of character for the normally strict and no-nonsense leader. But how could Cyborg say no with those hidden, but still obviously begging eyes?

"Fine," he said with his hands held up. "But only her in there. I don't want you guys looking into my private life because of… well, _personal_ reasons."

"But - " Beast Boy tried, and Starfire interrupted him.

"Of course, friend Cyborg! We shall respect your wishes!" She pulled Robin and Beast Boy to the side and happily gestured for Raven to go ahead with the mind reading process.

"Yes, we will wait," Robin said, trying to regain his posture. He straightened up as high as he could - which wasn't very high, unfortunately - and also waved a hand at Raven to proceed.

"Alright. Are you ready, Cyborg?" Raven asked, delicate, pale long fingers hovering near Cyborg's forehead, ready to begin the mind reading.

Cyborg nodded and closed his eyes to brace himself. "Yeah."

Raven's eyes glowed as she set her fingertips gently against the skin/metal of Cyborg's forehead and soon both were deathly still.

The other Titans waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And -

"How long does reading a mind for a simple answer to a riddle take?" Beast Boy demanded. He was getting incredibly bored and dare he say it, he was beginning to crave some pizza right now.

Robin seemed to be ignoring him though.

"Robin! Dude! Are you listenin - " Suddenly blackness filled the white room and the young heroes were all but blind. "Seriously, is this Cut-Beast-Boy-off Day? Every time I try to say something, someone or something interrupts me! Dudes! Not funny!"

"Beast Boy, this is serious. Something bad could be happening right now," Robin said sternly. "Can either of you create light?"

There were some noises, but no light.

"Fried Robin, Friend Beast Boy, I have created a starbolt around my fist, but nothing has happened. There is no light being created!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Same here, dude. I'm a tiny firefly right now and my butt is _not_ lighting up." Beast Boy's annoyed voice wafted through the air. "I mean, usually my butt lights up when I clench that one muscle, but it's not working - "

"Too much information, BB." Robin winced at the idea of clenching a muscle in your butt to create light. "So now we know that light doesn't work, and both Raven and Cyborg are still under. What the heck's happening!"

"There you go again, interrupting me," Beast Boy muttered, when the light turned back on again. "Dudes, hallelujah! We can see again! No more butts needing to be lit up! Gosh, my butt sure was getting sore and tired…"

Robin really wanted to cut the changeling off again because TMI _again_ , but Beast Boy was right. Everybody really _was_ cutting his sentences off today, so he'd decided to let him complete his sentences for once, unless he began singing annoying songs again…

"Hello?"

The three Titans that were still fully, 100% functioning turned to see Speedy with his back to them, staring around in confusion.

"Friend Speedy!" Starfire called happily. "You are here as well!"

Speedy whirled around, hand creeping to his bow and an arrow, but relaxed when he saw the familiar heroes and let his arms fall to his sides. "Oh, hey, guys! Where's _here_ , though?" Then he caught sight of Raven and Cyborg, still under with Raven still holding the larger male's head. "What're they doing? Is Raven _feeling_ him up or something?"

Beast Boy gagged at that sentence while Robin and Starfire explained to Speedy where 'here' was and what they were doing.

"So we are solving riddles to watch Robin's past, which I was a part of. And Raven is _not_ feeling Cyborg up or anything, but is instead reading his mind to find the answer to the riddle," Speedy repeated slowly. "Is that right?"

"That's correct," Robin informed him.

"Then why is there pizza and soda over there?"

"Excuse me?"

"Over there."

Speedy was right. There was Northwood Pizza and some Cherry Coca Cola vanilla ice cream floats. **(You can get Cherry Coca Cola vanilla ice cream floats at the Coca Cola store in Las Vegas, where I just had vacation at, near the M &M store on the Las Vegas Strip. It's really good… :3 I also do **_**not**_ **own Northwood Pizza or Coca Cola products of any kind.)** The pizzas included Northwood Special, Chicken Delight, White Pizza, and Meat Eater. Among the Cherry Coca Cola floats was also Sprite, normal Coca Cola, and some orange Fanta.

"Heaven~!" Beast Boy whooped, carefully avoiding the Meat Eater pizza, and grabbed a White Pizza slice as it didn't have any meat on it. He also grabbed a Sprite and a Cherry Coca Cola float. "I think I'm going to enjoy this… a _lot_."

"Okay. That wasn't there before," said Robin, still processing the fact that there was _food_ and a certain Roy Harper in the plain room so suddenly. "Well, I guess we're going to eat while we wait for Raven and Cyborg."

"Oh, let's!" Starfire squealed and grabbed many different pizza slices - needing to fill up her nine Tamaranean stomachs - and began squirting mustard from a bottle that appeared out of the blue all over her pizza. She also began guzzling down orange Fanta and snatched a couple Cherry Coca Cola floats. "This is the most delicious, Friends Beast Boy, Robin, and Speedy!" She sat on the floor next to Beast Boy and began to eat her massive meal.

The two remaining Titans that weren't eating glanced at each other, and then shrugged.

"Why not?" Speedy said.

So the two also got some pizza, and a minute later they were settling down next to Starfire and Beast Boy enjoying the food and drinks.

Suddenly Raven and Cyborg lurched back to the land of the living.

"Friends, you are done?" Starfire asked, on her ninth Northwood Special pizza slice.

"Yea - wait, you guys are enjoying pizza _without_ me? I feel betrayed!" Cyborg lumbered hastily towards the pizza and began filling himself up. "Oh, hi Speedy."

"Hi."

Raven merely sighed but also approached the other Titans. "The answer's that Friday is a horse's name. That's how it's possible." Then she also began nibbling on a slice of Chicken Delight pizza **(my favorite pizza of all)**.

"Okay. So is it right?" Robin said, and the Titans ceased their eating to look at where the _**7**_ and _**A**_ were on the ground; the first digits of the alphanumerical password to the TV.

A calligraphic _**W**_ etched itself slowly into the ground, and blazed with light before fading to look the same as the two other digits.

"So it _is_ right. Now, pizza party!"

* * *

 **My apologies for not updating! As said in my other story,** _ **Nightwing'd!**_ **, I went on a vacation to Las Vegas and couldn't type this out because I wasn't allowed to bring my laptop. (Before I was busy already anyways too though.) I only had a measly iPad instead, and it was unbelievably hard to type on that stupid thing. Plus, my parents forced me to go out and walk in the heat instead of letting me type stories in our hotel room in Four Seasons, Mandalay Bay. And when we were coming back, a car crashed into us. Confusion followed. And then I updated** _ **Nightwing'd!**_ **and now this.**

 **By the way, you can ignore the first A/N. I'd begun this chapter a few weeks before school ended during my Language Arts period, and I'd only finished today - a couple of weeks before the next school year starts. :'( Sorry for updating so late!**


End file.
